The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
An asymmetric encryption scheme involves using a pair of private key and public key. In general, data may be encrypted using the public key to generate encrypted data. The encrypted data may then be decrypted using a private key that corresponds with the public key to generate decrypted data. This encryption and decryption works well as long as the private key is secured. However, when the private key is compromised, the data can be compromised.